The Black Rose
by LadyKimmey
Summary: A chance phenomenon brings their squad to the most unlikely of places, where they meet a former pirate. While searching for a way home, the girls discover the wonders of sailing in The New World. Pirate or Navy, the world isn't ready for the members of The Black Rose Pirates. Sak/Law, Ino/Zoro, Ten/Sanji, slight LuNa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover between Naruto and One Piece. For the Naruto world it will start and/or take place after the war, not that far after but the war has happened. In One Piece, it will take up after Sanji was supposed to get married. Of course he isn't going to be married because I have him paired. So from that point it will all be AUish to fit my plot.

The pairs are as follows: Law x Sakura, Zoro x Ino, Sanji x Tenten, & slight mentioning of Luffy x Nami. I might be open to some suggestions on the pairings up until I reach a point in the chapters, except for the Luffy x Nami, that pairing is key for my plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto, I don't make any profit from writing this fan fiction.

Prologue : Nami's Delimma

.

.

.

"This can't be happening," this was so much worse than finding out that someone had been in her stash. Worse than finding that Usopp had raided her panties to use her favorite pair on his newest slingshot, all because the elastic was of the finest material. Nami didn't want to show the distress, not yet. There was no way she could tell any of them about her problem. Would they understand? Would they accept the decision she had come to?

It was so hard to watch her crew below, each one enjoying the pleasant weather. For a change they were able to relax without the threat of the marines or other pirates. They had no idea what she was going through and she wanted to hide from the truth. She just couldn't do it anymore, it was too much. She couldn't keep pretending that the night hadn't happened, because the proof was there, and in another two months she wouldn't be able to hide it. How could she explain to them that she was the only one aware of how it had come to be? What would they say if she told them the truth? How would they look at her if they knew what she had done? She shouldn't have done it but she had. Desperation had caused her to do the unthinkable. Would they care if she begged off not expecting this outcome?

All she had wanted to do was put their captain in a position to realize that she was more than their navigator. How could she have known what his reaction would be to the drug? The shop owner had sworn that it was a simple herb to loosen the person up, to make them more acceptable. After hiding her feelings for this long, how could she not give in when he had finally shown her some attention? It had gone a lot further than she had wanted, but in a way she had gotten what she had been craving all this time. Luffy had kissed her, he had touched her like a woman and not his nakama. The memory of being with him was something she would always hold dear but it was just a memory. She was the only one that recalled their night together. Everyone else had been asleep because it had been Luffy's night to be on watch, and no one had seen her join him in the nest.

The drug had completely erased any of his memories of their night together. The next morning after leaving him alone and showering, she had found him heading to breakfast. Being an eager moron, she had raced to him and thrown her arms around him. He had asked what was wrong and pushed her away when Sanji had yelled that breakfast was ready. He acted like normal, she was back to being a nakama. It was her own fault for forcing it on him and being dishonest. She had thought it would have the same effect as having a few drinks, not that. Luffy didn't indulge in booze so it was what she had resorted to. It was dishonest and that was why she was being punished.

Or was it a blessing? She now had a part of him, but in order to keep it, she would have to lose him. If he forgave her for drugging him, she wouldn't be able to remain on the crew. It was lose everything or lose him. No matter what choice she made, she wouldn't end up with him. The baby was all she had now and as each day passed she knew she couldn't risk the safety of the baby just to remain with the crew. It was really all she had of him, all she would ever have, and this was her burden to bear. Luffy hadn't been aware of creating the child, so how could she ask him to give up his dreams to settle down and raise it? It would be wrong to ask their captain to give up being a pirate. Not to mention Luffy was so high-profile that if she had the child with him, it would be in constant danger.

The best thing for the unborn child would be for her to slip away and become no one. Her bounty was pitiful compared to most pirates, Usopp's was higher. It wouldn't take too much to fade away and live a normal life. Her dream could be put on hold, she was young enough. Perhaps after the child was old enough, she could travel again to create the perfect world map. It was no longer about her anymore, there was someone innocent to think about. She wanted to keep the baby, she would carry it to full-term.

"Something cold to drink?" A tray appeared in front of her face via Sanji. The blonde chef was leaning over with a huge grin and a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"No, and go away with that thing, please." Wasn't smoke harmful to an unborn fetus? Nami was sure that it wasn't healthy for her to inhale that stuff. She waved her hand vigorously to get the smoke from the vicinity of her face.

"I don't think our navigator wants your smoke in her face." Robin addressed the issue seeing the confusion on the handsome face. The fact that the younger girl had reacted to the situation meant someone had been doing some serious thinking. "But I will take one of those drinks."

"Here you go, Robin-chan." The drink was offered and he left to grumpily offer the refreshments to the rest of the crew.

"Are you going to say anything before leaving?" Robin flipped to the next page of the catalog. She was curious as to how the things would be handled. Whatever the case, she would simply watch it play out.

"What?" What did she mean? There was no way Robin could know that she was thinking about going. She had been careful not to say anything and she hadn't been afflicted with morning sickness yet. How could Robin know anything? "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that he doesn't seem to recall your night together and you are expecting." Robin closed the book to give the navigator her full attention. "I went to look for you when you didn't come to the room. I didn't see anything but I listened in briefly to realize that it was you up there with the captain. Then the next morning he was back to his normal self. I'd like to believe that if our captain remembered, he would treat you differently but he doesn't. I know that you've missed your last monthly and you've been falling asleep at your desk. You're constantly looking out towards the horizon but it is always in a different direction than the Sunny is sailing. It indicates that you wish to be elsewhere and not on this ship."

"I gave him something, it is my fault he didn't remember. I didn't realize that was a side effect, I just wanted him to realize how I felt. Everyone else sees it but he doesn't and I didn't know what to do. Normal hints are completely lost on him and at this rate it was never going to go anywhere." Nami felt the urge to cry, damn hormones were already acting up. "I don't know what to do. If I tell him I lose him, if I don't tell him I lose him, and I really don't want to have a baby on a pirate ship."

"I understand, I do." Robin didn't blame her for not wanting to risk delivering on the ship. Chopper was an awesome doctor but there were things that not even he could prevent. They could be attacked at any time and if they were, she could get hurt. One wrong hit and the baby's life could be put in danger. "If I were in your position, I would have already departed. That baby is the innocent party and as his mother, you will want to protect him from everything, even his father's dreams. Luffy isn't going to give up his dream, we both know that."

"No, he won't. He'll try to convince me to have the baby here and promise to take care of it. But we both know how fragile a baby is, so many things could go wrong. I don't want to risk that, not when it'll be the only one for me. I want this baby, more than anything." Nami realized that she already loved the unborn child just as much as the father, if not more so. "But if I leave, they will try to come after me."

"Then we'll make sure you aren't followed. I can give you a day's head start, maybe two depending on how fast they realize that you are gone. Then again, I could always improvise on that, give you more time." Robin knew how to do it. "Is this the reason we are heading for supplies so soon?"

"Yes, I figured I could slip away while everyone was exploring. How can you buy me time once we are leaving?" Nami didn't want them to follow or to realize where she was going. She knew that they would probably head to her hometown but she wasn't going there. She was going to hunt down an island she had once heard about. "I can't tell you where I'm going."

"I know and that is alright." Robin was sure she'd contact them when she was ready. "Once they are back on the ship, I'll tell them where to set sail. I'll tell them that you are already in your room and that you are having female issues and you don't want to be disturbed. I'll even insist on taking you your food."

"They'll realize that you helped me leave." Nami didn't want to get her in trouble with the crew. Luffy would be extremely upset, so would the others. She was going to be leaving them without a word, without a navigator.

"Not when the Mini-Merry is also missing! We'll just have to conclude that it went missing along the night with you. You took it to leave, and I'll convince them that you obviously have personal issues that you want to work out on your own and that we should respect that and give you the time you need."

"Thank you, you've always been a wonderful friend." Nami felt the tears burning to fall, she wouldn't break down on deck. Knowing that someone was on her side helped, she wasn't really alone in this. "If it is a girl I promise to name her after you."

.

.

.

.

.

Hand on a protruding stomach, Nami carefully found each footing as she descended the stairs. It was almost time and she was eager to see what all the talk was about. She would probably be the only villager at the dump site but she was anxious to see what the legend was. Days after arriving she had looked into the myth and asked about it. None of the villagers thought much of it, had long accepted the phenomenon as another part of their daily lives.

Abe's Island wasn't that large, nor did it have a lot to offer. She was still living off of the treasure she had confiscated from the Sunny. Plenty had been left behind to see the crew through until their next stop, but she had taken enough to see her through a few years of living comfortably. Becoming pregnant, she had learned to use each beli wisely. She had bought only five new maternity dresses, and a comfortable pair of shoes to see her through the larger months. None knew of her past as a pirate or that she had a small bounty on her head. She was doing her best to keep a low-profile. Showing helped to keep anyone from associating her with wanted pirates. They all saw an expecting mother, a poor woman that had recently lost her husband during a pirate attack on their ship.

"You're really going, aren't you?" Aila, the village baker, spotted her walking towards the falls. "There really won't be much to see, it is usually just debris or strange fish."

"I know but how often do you see something so strange? I know we are on the Grand Line but I'm consumed with curiosity. I'm just as curious as to why no one has tried to see where it comes from." Nami smiled when the woman just shrugged before going back to rearranging her pies on the window ledge. Abe's vortex, it was extraordinary, even for the Grand Line. Every year a hole would open in the sky to dump water into their falls. Out of nowhere strange things would come through to land in their water system. People have claimed to see the objects suddenly just falling out of wall, always accompanied by a blast of sea water. There was a rumor that approximately forty years ago a child had been found on the shoreline. The little boy had ran away from the village but many swore that he had come from Abe's Vortex.

She figured that it was somehow connected to some other part of the Grand Line, it was still fascinating to think about. It gave her something to look forward to, besides the upcoming birth. It was lonely in her small home and she did miss her nakama. The people of the village were very sweet and had accepted her without any questions. The only problem she had was people wanting to drive the Mini-Merry, but she had parked it at the docks until she was ready to leave.

The sound of rushing water echoed in the distance to signal that she was getting close to the falls. The sound of rushing water, had her picking up her speed. The lake was glorious, connected to the mountain range, and in the distance was the falls. There was no way to get close to the vortex so she took a seat on the small dock to wait for it.

It took another two hours before she noticed anything strange happening. The water suddenly took on a darker hue and something brown rolled down the falls to splash below. The spray squirted like a broken faucet to blow the garbage outwards.

"That is why we don't really care for it." Aila spoke from behind her. Her round stomach bounced with laughter at the dismayed look. "It is always garbage that comes through. Whatever it is, it is basically dumping their garbage into our home. Nothing interesting has really came through that thing."

"What about the baby I heard so much about?" Nami placed a hand on her own stomach.

"A myth, there was no proof since no one saw him exit it. He was just found on the shore right after it was scheduled to go off. Someone could have deposited him there and left him, it was an ugly baby."

"Aila, babies aren't ugly." Nami scolded the old woman. How could she call a baby ugly? All babies were cute, it was rude to say so. She already knew her baby was going to be handsome and adorable.

"Most are cute, but this one was ugly. That was why no one would take him in, he was a mean boy too. But I came to see if you were up to having dinner with me today."

.

.

.

A/N: Yes, I know drugging Luffy was bad, bad Nami but she bought something to make him open up to her and tell the truth. Since Luffy deep down cares about her and is sexually attracted to her, the drug brought that to the surface, but had the horrible side effect of memory loss. She didn't mean to date rape him. This is the prologue and the start of my set up, hope you are looking forward to things crossing over. I chose those three because I think they'd make kick ass female pirates.

Next chapter: A mission goes astray...

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to answer a question about my pairings I will most likely be going with. For Sakura x Law, I see them getting on better than the others, I don't mind her with Luffy though he'd give her gray hair, but Law is somewhat serious but deep down he does have a caring side, and I want to put her with someone mature but that will eventually come to appreciate her. They have the medical thing in common and both very intelligent. (If you read my other fics you would know that I am currently very anti- SakxSas, for many reasons. I know some like that pairing and that is fine, everyone has an opinion.) The Zoro x Ino pairing, I thought about because I see them constantly butting heads and there is possibility of lots of angst, heated sex, and humor with their bickering. For Tenten x Sanji, I think will be interesting because while she is sweet and mature, she is also very confident and sees herself as being equal to any man. She did her best to keep up with Lee and Neji, although she got the short end if you ask me, but she is strong-willed. Sanji on the other hand is all about protecting the female, never wanting to hit one. Some women might see that as his seeing them as being weaker, even if in his mind he is being chivalrous. I think she'd be great to teach him a few things and she wouldn't easily fall for his charm.

All couples will have interactions before formally being introduced and then a couple, so be paitent please. I'm going for a good, long, fic with an in-depth plot.

Extra Note: Keep in mind that starting with this chapter, it is precisely close to 6 years from where One Piece is currently at the Mange or Anime. I did a good time skip for several reasons. One being Luffy to have matured some, and to form my plot. Anything that has happened during that time will be announced in the fic. The time for the girls from Naruto will take place approximately two years after the war ended. So the ages are as follows so no one is confused.

Nami - 26 (20 at the prologue, the yearish she was prego and then 5 years)

Ino - 19

Sakura - 19

Tenten - 20

Luffy- 25

Sanji- 27

Zoro- 27

Law- 32

I believe those are pretty accurate, give or take a few months or weeks depending on birthdays.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

(Five years later)

The steady downfall that had kept them inside all day was also a blessing. Nami fiddled with another log, gently placing it in the fire. The little one on the nearby bed didn't stir or acknowledge her movements. He was sleeping peacefully after a day of training and playing. Her son released a light snore and kicked at an invisible enemy, dreaming peacefully unaware that she was still awake. The fire was giving off enough heat to keep them from freezing but she had made sure to give him the extra blanket for the night. He had suggested that she be the one to use it but mother knew best.

As he slept peacefully, she was trying to figure out what to do with their lives. Every day that went by, she was reminded of the decision she had made. The decision to take him away from his father for his own safety. Lately he had been asking for information on his daddy, but she had no idea what to tell him. Someone in the village had slipped and told him that his father had been killed by pirates. He had come home crying and asked her if his father was really gone. She had been honest and told him that she hadn't seen him in years, so she couldn't say if he was okay. But she promised him that his father was a strong person and that he was probably just fine. It had given him hope that he'd one day meet his father and she could see it in his eyes.

It was amazing that no one had made the connection when he looked so much like his sire, he even had Luffy's disposition. No one had connected him to the most wanted pirate in the world. His poster was in every tavern, news was that he hadn't been seen in over two years. Nami had a feeling that he was alive, but she had no idea why the crew would suddenly disappear. From newspaper clippings she knew that three years ago things had gone horrible for the Strawhats. Usopp, Franky, and Chopper had been taken prisoner during a battle with the Navy. They had lost a few members that day, the others rumored to have been killed. That was until they had shown up again in the news, having tried to break their friends out of prison. It had been unsuccessful and during the attempt, most of the Heart Pirates had been killed and captured as well.

There had been an article about the Great War, it still rested in her nightstand. The clash between the Navy and the Resistance, or as the paper called them 'The Dredge of Society.' Many had died in that battle, many lives had ended. One article had been a tribute to Smoker's retirement, and an announcement of his captain taking over his unit. Things were bleak out on the open sea these days which worried her. If she sought to find the crew, how could she find them? She had taken nothing to help her with her search and there would most likely be no leads. She might be putting her son in danger for nothing, she was at a loss on how to proceed.

If only she had a way to let them know that she was around and perhaps looking for them, but how? How could she find Luffy? How could she get her son to his father? Would she be stuck here and would her son never know how wonderful his father was? Or was trying to find Luffy a mistake in itself. If she went, her child might be in danger and the entire reason she had left was to keep him safe.

"Mummy?" The angelic voice called out for her in the room. The dark head lifted from the pillow, eyes searching out for his only parent. A smile broke free spotting her standing near the fire. "It's cold, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, bring your blankets and we'll snuggle." Nami walked towards her own small cot and laid down. The five year old scrabbled across the room in his jammies. The mattress dipped at the sudden weight landing next to her, "Don't steal my pillows, or I'll eat your cereal in the morning."

"Hehe, you don't like cereal." He snuggled closer as soon as the extra covers were draped across. "Night, Mummy."

"Goodnight, Ace-baby."

.

.

.

.

.

"This mission fucking sucks," Ino tossed the roots inside the box, not caring that some of the dirt managed to fly out to land on the wooden floor. Someone could sweep it up or just leave it there. What dumb ass hadn't put the lid on? They were on the ocean, who didn't seal boxes? She wasn't a sailor and she knew the basic concepts of being on a boat. All their hard work was strewn across the deck and it was threatening to rain any moment. This was what she got for agreeing to come for such lousy pay.

"It isn't that bad, just help me pick them up." Sakura was thankful for a reason to get out of the village. She didn't want to be there when Sasuke returned from his mission with Naruto. The fight she'd had before her ex-boyfriend's departure was fresh in her mind. A week to get to the island and another day to collect the herbs they needed, she wasn't ready to go back home. Going back meant she'd have to talk to him again, there was no getting around it. He and Naruto were getting closer and she couldn't avoid him.

"That isn't Sasuke's face," Ino felt sorry for the roots being slapped down into the box. She had menstrual cramps and she wasn't that bitchy. Someone was still pissed off, "Just punch him in the face the next time you see him. Trust me, you'll feel so much better once you've caused some kind of bodily harm. Seeing the tears will give you a sense of peace and enlightenment."

"Is that why you kicked Sai in the balls?" Sakura hadn't been there to witness the maiming but she had heard from Naruto that the artist had been kicked so hard that vomit had spewed from his mouth a second later. She wasn't sure if she wanted to physically harm Sasuke, she just didn't want to see him. Their relationship had remained one-sided for the entire six months and she had grown tired of it quickly. He was constantly going on missions, leaving her alone. They didn't really talk about anything, he came over long enough to get some, and then left. Ino wasn't the only one to insist that she was being used. She felt used but she wanted to believe that she was special to him.

"Hell yes, I felt so much better when he started to cry. That was probably the only reaction he didn't fake with me." Ino had already confessed to her friend the reason she had dumped her boyfriend. She had been willing to try despite his lack of emotions but things had gone downhill when she had wanted to get sexual. The night he had gone down on her for the first time, he had accidently hit her clit with his teeth, and she had stopped him. Being a good girlfriend she had finished him off and left it at that. The next time he had attempted, she had been lying there, eyes closed, and enjoying the second attempt a bit more. Up until she heard something like a page being turned. Getting on her elbows and looking down found her boyfriend with a manual near her ass. Instead of being appalled that he'd been caught, he had smiled and quoted something from the book. So upset she had thrown him out, but she hadn't been ready to end things. What she heard the next morning did, learning that Sai had already discussed the event with TWO people. It was horrifying enough that she knew about it, but he was telling his friends. The kick had come naturally when he had smiled at her, like he wasn't discussing their pathetic sex-life like the weather.

"You know, he was only trying to please you. Sai is complicated but even I can see that he really does care about you." Sakura knew him well enough to realize that Ino was special to the artist, he was just clumsy when it came to relationships.

"That is like me saying, 'Sasuke really does care about you, he just doesn't know how to commit himself to something.' Pointing it out is pointless, there is no changing who they are." Ino didn't want to change him and she wasn't happy with him. "I'm done with it. Is it so wrong for me to want to meet someone special? I mean the type of special where I practically swoon when our eyes meet? I want to be swept off of my feet, I want to be ravished until my crotch hurts."

"I was going to say no, but you kind of ruined it at the end. I get it, you want to be with someone and not have it feel like a chore." Every day with Sasuke felt like work, it was so stressful. She had to worry about how he'd react to what she did, if he would be okay with any affection or if he was in that kind of mood where he wanted to be left alone. Sakura wanted the same, someone special that would love her for herself and meet her halfway. Which was why she had basically dumped him in front of everyone. She had walked with them to the gates and had tried to give him a goodbye kiss. Hell, Hinata had been shoving her tongue in Naruto's face and all she had wanted was a simple peck. He had averted his face, so it had landed on his cheek. She felt like she was saying goodbye to her father, it had set her off. Her temper had flared like a match had been lit in her panties. She had screamed and ranted at the behavior, informing him in so many words that it was over and that she didn't need his pity.

"We're going to be swept away." Tenten placed her arms on the edge of the crate and peered over at the two. Her mission had been to help 'guard' them while they picked their herbs. A simple and boring mission, there really was not much action since the war. "The captain is saying that we are going to have to turn around, we are coming up to a storm."

"They can't sail through a storm?" Sakura snapped, not at Tenten but at men in general. It couldn't be that bad and they had to get back with their supplies. Some of these roots wouldn't last that long since they had been dug up two days ago. They had to get them back and processed or the entire trip would be for naught.

"Nope, he says they get really nasty in the area this time of year. He was jabbering about some kind of electrical storm that will mess with their instruments. He was complaining when I left, I got the jist of it. His men are scared because these storms sometimes end up destroying ships." Tenten had ignored the talk of the many deaths from people being caught up in the weather. It looked to be a bit of rain, nothing more but she didn't own the raft. "Want me to knock him out?"

"YES!" Sakura swore quickly taking in the count of how much would perish if they had to turn around. It was too much, they had to keep going. The sky didn't look that bad, couldn't they risk getting wet? "More than half of these will dry out and go bad before we get back to Konoha at this rate. We were charged with bringing the entire cargo back intact. Go tell him that we have to keep going."

"And to grow a pair," Ino added. Tenten strolled off to speak to the captain. She tossed the last of the roots inside and helped Sakura close the lid. "If it is going to storm maybe we should tie these down. We can't have them going overboard. Ouch, fuck that hurt."

"Let me see," Sakura scoffed seeing the large splinter that the blonde had no problem yanking out. The fresh flow of blood oozed from the small hole, dripping onto the deck. Ino did nothing but rub her fingertip to smear the crimson flood over her fingers. "Heal it, I don't want to listen to you using that as an excuse to not help."

"I can't!" Ino tried again, searching for any trace of her chakra. One second it had been there and then nothing, she couldn't do anything. No matter how hard she strained, she couldn't focus her chakra. "I can't use my chakra, something is wrong."

"You suck and bleeding isn't an excuse, give me your finger." Sakura yanked the trembling hand forward, palm up, and decided to do it herself. She heard the sigh when nothing happened, trying to pull her chakra felt futile. What the hell was going on? She couldn't heal a simple scratch? Lightning cracked in the distance, the evening sky turning a sickly red color. That wasn't good and it meant the storm was approaching fast. "Shit, we don't have time to worry about it. We need to get these crates secure."

"Dammit," why had they been sent to gather herbs that couldn't be stored in a humid place? No, they had to fetch roots that had to be kept in a cool environment and where they wouldn't wither. Which meant, if they didn't tie them down immediately, they'd lose some. The bottom beneath their feet rocked upwards with the first onslaught of waves.

Sakura tossed a rope over the crates and held it steady to give Ino time to latch and tie on the other side. She could hear the sailors running to do something with the sails. Their concern was getting the ship away from the approaching storm, while theirs had to be the cargo. She leant over after making sure that it was tight enough. Just one more and their supplies would make it. Her head lifted to find Ino staring open-mouth at her. "What? Grab the next rope so we can secure the last one."

"I don't think that is going to matter," Ino felt her heart stop after it burst in fear. Where had that come from? It was growing larger as the seconds passed. She wasn't the only one that saw it, the men were all screaming in panic. How did one outrun that? "Behind you."

What? Sakura spun around and knew why the other med-nin was petrified. That wasn't a wave, that was the entire ocean bearing down on them, a wall of fury that was about to slam right into them. Why was the boat turning around? "What are they doing?"

"What are you two doing?" Tenten cried out over the wind. All the others were heading to safety and trying to tie themselves down. She ran over to watch in horror as they tried to get the last rope across the cargo. Seriously? Fuck the boxes, they were about to hit that thing. "The captain said he's going to try to ride it out, he has to hit it head on. With luck we won't capsize and die."

"Is he fucking crazy?" Ino had to scream for them to hear. The rain was pounding down with a force that made her skin ache. It was also freezing the closer the storm approached. She could barely make out what was in front of her. What kind of storm came this quickly? Was it a hurricane or a typhoon? The impact of the bow as the wave contacted jarred the vessel.

"Hold on," Sakura felt Tenten's hand latch onto the rope above her own. Ino was doing the same on the other side, all three holding on to the cargo for life. As announced, the ship went up drastically at an angle until it peaked and soared back down onto the open water. The rain beat against them, making it hard to hear anything but a train. "Do you hear that?"

"I see it," the blonde whimpered and shook her head in denial. No way they could survive that, no way. It looked like a huge twister, lightning crackled in the swirling waters, and there was no way the ship was going to get out of the way in time. "What do we do?"

"Fuck the cargo, cut the rope, Ten." Sakura removed her kunai to sever through the binding in haste. She pulled the top from the large crate and the rope, "Cut it in three quickly."

"Here," another three minutes at tops and that thing was going to be here. A sailor was screaming from behind and ran to dive into the water. Ino watched her tie each length of rope to the circular latch. Tenten helped her take it to the edge of the deck. "What are we going to do?"

"Jump into the water and each of us will take an end of a rope. When that thing gets in distance we swim as far down as we can below the surface. As fast as it is moving we should only have to hold our breath for a moment. If we are lucky it won't pick up the plank and we won't get separated. Lose all your gear Tenten, you don't want to be weighted down."

"Right," she could replace it. The board was thrown overboard face down and Sakura was the first to dive into the cold water after stripping off all unnecessary clothing. Tenten kicked off her shoes and was the last to go in, diving next to the blonde that was coming up for air. Before coming up, she managed to get a hand on her line. By the time she got her wrist around it securely, all teeth were chattering. "If this doesn't work, tell Lee I've always liked him."

"Tell Sasuke I'm sorry," Sakura wasn't sure if it would work but staying on the boat was suicide. That wind was going to pick it up like a piece of paper and toss it around. When it landed the impact would kill any that had remained on board. This was their safest bet on surviving and staying together.

"Tell Sai, he's gay." Ino smiled hearing the gentle laugh from the weapon specialist. The wind made it impossible to hear what Sakura was saying and the brunette was the first to dive down. She followed suit along with Sakura, trying to swim as far as she could without releasing the rope. The water itself shook around them, the vibration making her ears ache.

Something wasn't right, Sakura could feel herself swirling in the water, and her wrist hurt from being pulled along. It wasn't enough to rip off her hand but she was moving along with a current. The air from the twister should be above the surface, not this far down. The spout was above water, it should not be this far down. It shouldn't be this strong, they should be alright as long as they remained submerged. There was also a strange light coming towards them, right where the eye should be. Sakura didn't see either comrade until the light was right on Tenten, it engulfed the brunette immediately. It was coming right towards her and Ino. In a panic, she tried to undo her hand to reach out towards her friend, but it was too late.

Sakura felt it when it touched her foot, it was like being yanked through a strainer. The force made her head swim, her stomach was left on the ocean floor, and she was incased in strange light for several moments. It was like a white blanket had been draped before her eyes and the only reason she knew she was alive was due to the fear.

"Ugh," Ino gasped when the pressure was released, her body no longer feeling like it was being compressed. The sensation of falling alerted her that something different was happening. Her eyes were blurry and she couldn't see anything, but her ears picked up the sound of echoing water. Her back slammed into something solid, her body once again being engulfed by water. She was sinking, she was going downwards into the icy depths. Instinct had her feet starting to kick. The bubbles were ghosting her top lip so she was heading towards the surface.

A brunette head popped through the surface along with the blonde. Tenten tried to adjust her vision quickly to the situation. She blinked in time to look up and see Sakura falling downwards and to plummet into the water as well. Seeing Ino out and aware, she swam towards where the other girl had gone down. There was no need to worry, a few seconds later the dark pink hair broke through. "You're alright?"

"No, I'm going to puke." Sakura had to force her limbs to keep treading as her stomach rebelled. What the hell? Who the fuck had done that? That had been a portal of some kind, but how? Why had they been pulled inside? "Watch your head!"

"Shit! Fuck!" Ino narrowly dodged the plank that meant to cleave her skull in two. There was more debris falling from the sky. "Up there, what is that?"

"A portal," Sakura had seen one similar before but this one was different. It wasn't sucking things in, it was spitting shit out. Even the ocean water was coming along with the debris. A piece of rope landed next to her before starting to sink. It was the latch, where their own rope had been tied. The crate top had been brought as well, what did that mean? "Move away, there could be more debris coming through. The closest shore is over that way."

.

.

.

Please review for me! Tell me what you think so far.


End file.
